disses_of_death_and_deceit_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Fidel Castro vs. Sakura Minamoto
Fidel: It's obvious that you've become here, for many years so great, You're country was just an enemy, but now it's friends of the United States. You've made a new trend, by Hiphopping like a total nerd, My excellence has been vouchsafed, in any possible meaning of the world. With just one rifle, i could defeat ya. You work for a zombie apocalypse country, sure now it's time to meet ya. Your hair is absolutely pink, typical of an optimist anime girl. I've united a whole nation, you wouldn't see the actions that has my nerves. Enter the doors to Cuba, our free homeland. I'm going to explain it real quick before it mushes like sand, It has been started in Biran, you've just started in Tokyo, Farm cities are more stronger than your cities now in a technologic rodeo. Imaginate yourself as a real girl, who blew on an accident, It's now apparent that your story hasn't been excellent. You're now in the fanbase of my fellow Habanan manners, You'll be dead over in stains when i pull over my Black and Red banner! Sakura: One less point for a marxist dictator. Two less points for a cruel maker of craters. Three less points for tyrannizing my excellency. Take all of those points, and you'll suffer in endless misery. Back into an apocalypse, here to spit some words that came from my mouth. You're going North or South? No, i think you're getting north, you're nerves are just strangling. As the zombie light i would forget the Cuban people would be banging! Baseball is becoming very popular, in my country, not here. Because, guess what, you have banned all professionalism, like a hecking queer. You were on a Christian school, while your country still practices atheism. Even if it takes me three shots, you would be infected by this paradigm. Better take one minute to explain why you've criticizing my hair. It's not my fault that your beard has obstructed a nation of despair. So let me sing on my voices, all in the along ways. I'm the queen now, you're just stuck in my territory. Days after days. Fidel: The blood that in Cuba once has split, Is the blood that in Japan will get your bass kicked. Like, you were a model, that wasn't even related to porn. And, the humanity's worn, by your ear-bugging singing scorn. Your name means "Cherry Blossom", we know it was always going to suck. This is war between the sickest of heroes, you'll be in bad luck. Personalities? I have many, yours is just a bad resolution. We will gather this site for the rest of our life, Long live the Revolution! Sakura: If you were paying attention to my rhymes, Well you should have this deciphered, and you still have to find; That you banner is just an expression of living good, but it was all a lie. I mean, You left thousands of people in slums. Now, a good way to cry. I'm spitting disses in the show, and now you'll just to let this crap go. Tell Che that you turned into dust, because of my rap show. Not even one bullet can step to this expert hip hop hog, ah Burn in Hell, 'cause you know who's the best in this Zombieland SAGA! WHO WON. ' '''WHO'S NEXT. ' '''YOU DECIEVE. Category:Season 1